nicks_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Nickolas the Hedgehog/@comment-4842918-20160610024249
Just a wayfaring user around these parts, so if you don't mind me bring here, I have criticism here to help you improve your character. It depends on you if you want to take heed of this or not. First off, how the heck does he have a lot of forms? That is obviously godmodding (depends if this wiki allows such violation of a roleplaying ethic). If you want to, you can reduce the number of those forms and develop the most preferred form to its fullest potential (for example, your Mystic Form). To add, please explain how you got those forms in the first place and how you activate them (without being too clichéd and not easily obtained, since ANY Super Form requires a massive amount of energy which, too, are not easily obtained). Having too many forms is a glaring issue in the general Sonic Fandom. There is no exception in this rule- not even your fanon. However, it depends on your choice if you take it to improve any of your characters. Second, what on Earth is the Soul Breaker and how did Nickolas obtain said power? Again, a godmodded power. In truth, no character can manipulate the souls of other individuals unless he or she is NATURALLY AND GENETICALLY attuned to using spiritual energy and the like. However, you character has no existent ability to manipulate spiritual energy, anyway, so my suggestion is to remove said power. In fact, you don't really need it, anyway. What if you use it against a mechanical opponent? Based on the description, it rips the soul of the opponent from his or her body. However, fully mechanical opponents have no soul, so it is obsolete. Third, Super Smarts. Really? Please elaborate how smart he is and how he gained such a trait in the first place. In the roleplays you often participate here, it does not prove such an ability. To be honest, he is quite the opposite when you delve further into it. Even so, he might not be smarter than my thousand-year-old character who is basically a REFINED genius yet he has certain weakness in his said intelligence. For instance, he may be intelligent in military strategy, but not in social terms. Every character has flaws even in their strengths. Please keep this in mind. Fourth. In most of his said powers, he attacks in superluminal speeds. Surely this is quite a glaring issue as well, due to the fact that Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive (sue me if you want, my fursona can travel even in superluminal speeds as well, but the said ability has an origin and has major flaws aside from its strengths). I might sound like a hypocrite here, yet I only reveal facts about your character. If you want to, another suggestion is to lower the degree of most powers he has, because it's boring to have god-tier powers and the like. Plus, it turns off. Fifth, how did he master the arts of Chaos Energy? He is only a teen as of now and it is impossible to do so. Even Shadow, a well-known practitioner of Chaos Powers and an ageless hedgehog he is, is yet to master it. You can put that Nick can use some Chaos Powers, but insert limitations. Sixth, telepathy. Directing attention span can only work in some people. You can emphasize which kind of entities he can read minds with. A suggestion is that he cannot read the minds of anyone having greater reserves of energy than him. Seventh, mental equipping is still hammerspace (obtaining objects out of nowhere or from a pocket dimension despite not having any prowess in space manipulation). How did he get such an ability? I suggest that you replace it with a sort of morphing weapon, albeit without the mental equipping. Hammerspace carry no consequence of weight and in most cases I consider it godmodding. Despite having weaknesses, they are not excuses to being balanced, as powers also might be too overpowered or they lack information that risks being called off as godmodding. Welp, this is quite long. My apologies for making you read a long-winded speech. If you have questions, go here: Message Wall:Josh the Hedgehog